User blog:Wachowman/Wiki Tales: Borderlands Trailer
(Screen shows 3 Men walking through a desert heavily armed) Man 1: this is a stupid idea. Man 2: For once I agree with Steeler. Steeler: did I say you could agree with me? Man 2: oh, I'm sorry, Wonder, this idea is fucking amazing. Steeler: that's not what I meant! Wonder: Joe, Steeler, both of you shut up, we're here now. (Screen shows the 3 users at a bandit camp site) (Screen shows the 3 users tied to a poll surrounded by Psychos) Joe: I'm back to agreeing with Steeler. Steeler: now I'll allow it. Joe: and I don't see Wachow. Wonder: I thought he'd be here. Joe: what now? Wonder: I already sent out the distress call before they tied us up. Steeler: you actually think Patts is gunna show up? (An explosion is heard in the camp site as Bandits are seen being pushed into the air) Wonder: yes. ... Patts: can there be a day when I don't have to save your asses? Steeler: the day Wonder stops being leader. Wonder: shut it, how about the day you give us correct coordinates to Wachows location? Patts: not my fault, he's a sneaky son of a bitch. ... Joe: so what now? Patts: *gets in his vehicle* well, there's a town, Legionston, not far from here, I guess go there for the night. Wonder: then? Patts: I don't know, I'll find a new place for you all to go. Wonder: is that gunna be our life from now on? Patts: listen, you guys have been doing this job for a few months, once you start you never stop, and you've got a difficult first mission. Joe: couldn't we have just gotten something easier? Patts: not for 2 billions dollars. (Patts starts up his car) Steeler: wait. Patts: what? Steeler: can you at least give us a ride? Patts:...*sighs* fine, get in. Steeler: thanks. ... From the makers of The Walking Wiki (Patts is seen driving quickly through a desert) Another epic story (Steeler is seen buying a gun from a masked man) Another epic journey Wonder is seen aiming his shot gun at a man Another epic-''' Joe: could some one shut this guy up? Steeler: on it. (A gunshot is heard) '''After The Walking Wiki Season Finale Joe: you realize we're fucked right? Wonder: we'll get out, trust me. Steeler: whenever we trust you we almost die! Wonder: trust me. More Adventures (Joe, Steeler and Wonder are seen climbing up a mountain) More Characters Ynkr: my names Ynkr, I help Bounty Hunters like yourself, but it comes with a price. More Death (A Bandit is seen being shot in the head by Joe) Joe: whenever you guys want to leave, just let me know. After every episode (A Man is seen in a bar with multiple dead people on the ground) You'll be wanting more (Steeler and Joe are seen falling from the sky) Joe: deploy the parachute! Steeler: I don't have a parachute! Joe: what do you fucking mean you don't have a parachute?! Steeler: it's pretty self-explanatory! Wiki Tales: Borderlands Joe: can't we just live here the rest of our lives? It's so much safer than the outskirts. Wonder: we need the money for that Bounty. Steeler: then we never have to see each other again. Joe: if that's true, then let's hurry it up. Coming Soon Patts: I have another read on Wachow. Wonder: no! We're finding a new...whatever you're called. Patts: good luck with that, you know you won't get that money without me. Wonder:... ... (Screen shows a Man walking through a desert as Skags follow behind him) Man 1: *whistles* Peter, Lloyd, come here boys, I think I found ya some food. (The screen goes black) Category:Blog posts